Necromancy
by RippledOcean
Summary: Valkyrie meets a new Necromancer, together they are almost unstoppable in battles and without Skulduggery around Valkyrie needs a new friend. However Something makes the pair spark, and they are no longer working together but against each other
1. Meeting

**I've recently finished the skulduggery pleasant series; except mortal coil...need to read that sometime this week. Anyways, so if you've read the books then this is sort of like after the Dark Days, but I'm not sure if It would be before or after Mortal Coil cause I need to read it : ) enjoy.**

Her hair wiping her face; due to the smashed windows letting in the wind. She threw her shuriken at her targets and not a single one missed then she twitched her hand and the shadows took over her victims, turning them to dust. She controlled her shadows to pull in her shuriken back into her palm. She turned, her eyes gazing on Valkyrie, she was her next victim.

Valkyrie turned to run but the shadows over took her and pulled her towards the girl. She tried using her nails against the wooden floorboards for grip but the shadows were too strong. Valkyrie cursed and used her Necromancy ring to use her own shadows to attack. Her ankle was released and Valkyrie ran once more. She almost reached the door handle when she was pushed into the wall, he face slammed against it. The girl grabbed Valkyrie and forced her on the ground

''why are you doing this?'' Valkyrie screamed ''Let go of me!''

''you act like you have forgotten...You locked my innocent husband in a cell, Almost killed my brother who I thought was your friend and you destroyed my home...and now you want forgiveness!'' she laughed with anger

''That weren't me! You know that!, I was with you the whole time!''

''I fought with you, By your side! and you betrayed me!'' she slammed Valkyrie once more on the ground. Valkyrie's forehead was cut, now bleeding.

''you sent your cleavers to eliminate me. You don't have Skulduggery with you. I beat him, and I can beat you'' she let go off Valkyrie's hair and stood

Valkyrie looked around at her, wondering when she was going to strike, hoping it would be a fast end. But what she saw was friend...no her enemy walking away from her.

''so that's it? You've said your speech and now you're leaving? You don't even want to know the whole story then?'' Valkyrie yelled as she tried to get up ''Darc! It's not like you to walk away from a fight...or a friend''

''you're not my friend! Stop calling me Darc!''

''fine'' Valkyrie stood ''Darcie''

Darcie turned and clenched her fists

''what do you want! Do you want to take more from me? I don't think you can to be honest but go ahead and try!'' Darcie walked closer ''Go ahead and try''

Valkyrie gently walked forward and took Darcie's hand

''don't do this. Darcie, you know it wasn't me who did those things'' Valkyrie saw Fletcher stood behind Darcie about to place his hand on her and teleport her, she gasped and her eyes widened. Darcie noticed and sent shadows towards both of them

''You had me for a moment there Val! I was fooled, but you're never going to change are you?'' A silent tear fell '' You sent your boyfriend here to stop me? If I locked him right now, you would never feel how I do now, I was married! I gave up my life to be with him, and yet Fletcher is just a mere boyfriend'' She summoned her Shadows and lifted them towards Fletchers face, then slowly dropped them

''but...I would never do something like that, not like you did'' Darcie disappeared in her shadows and she was gone

Fletcher and Valkyrie ran towards each other, holding one another in their arms.

''Who was that?'' Fletcher asked

''Darcie Token, A friend''

**6 weeks before **

''Val? Hello you in here?'' Tanith Low yelled opening the door, there was a moment of silence

''I'm upstairs!'' Valkyrie yelled

Tanith walked in and ran upstairs

''Hey? Hey Val!

Valkyrie popped her head around the wardrobe and stepped aside to see Tanith

''Valkyrie! You've just got dressed...where's Fletcher?''

''um...Fletcher..he's not, he's not here...''

''...sure he's not...'' Tanith was walking around trying to hear any noise ''okay he's not here...oh darn it...I left my book what I found at China's let me just go fetch it'' she said while winking at Valkyrie running out of the door, she quickly ran up the wall onto the ceiling as Valkyrie opened the door to make sure she had left.

''Fletcher..she's gone'' Valkyrie whispered as He appeared by her side

The two were kissing and Tanith bolted in ''HA! CAUGHT YOU! I knew he was here, did you actually think I was so dumb to think he weren't here!'' The couple sat on the bed ''Yes thats right, you two should be ashamed! UNDERAGED! Un-der-aged! And What would have exactly happened if I did actually leave, I don't even want to think about it! GOD, you two are sneaky! Especially you Teleporter guy! Just because you can go places in a split second, does not mean you're better or smarter or cooler than any of us..I'm not one to complain or lecture but...AND WHAT WILL SKULDUGGERY SAY WHEN HE FINDS OUT AB-''

Fletcher teleported her into the wardrobe and locked it ''HEY YOU CANT DO THIS!'' Tanith screamed ''Let me out!''

''Tanith are you really that stupid...you are a master swordswoman and you can't get out of a pine wood wardrobe'' Valkyrie said

''oh...'' the only sound was of sword swipes and in a matter of seconds the remains of the wardrobe fell to the ground ''see I am smarter than I look'' Tanith pointed out with a grin

''I DIDNT MEAN SLICE MY WARDROBE OPEN!''

''oh..sorry...anyways I KNEW HE WAS HERE!''

The couple sighed and pushed Tanith out of the door

''hey! But I need to tell you something!''

''go on then!''

''Skulduggery is on an important detective work trip thing. And He doesn't want to be disturbed...so no calling him okay?''

''he went on a mission without me?''

''he said it's not a mission, just some boring paper work which could take him a couple of days, so yea...bye.. DONT DO ANYTHING WHILE IM GONE...OR YOU'LL END UP LIKE THE WARDROBE...LOOK AT IT!'' she walked out ''LOOK AT IT!''

''I Can't believe Skulduggery went somewhere without me'' Valkyrie said

''I doubt it's anywhere fun''

''It's never fun, Fletcher''

''then why are you complaining?''

''I'm not, but he didn't even tell me about it..''

Fletchers phone rang and he teleported, then came back and kissed Valkyrie on the lips

''gotta go bye! Text me!'' he yelled then quickly disappeared

Valkyrie sighed and put on her boots for a walk. It was raining so she put her hood up. As she was walking a wave of blue light almost hit her and a girl ran past her

''sorry!'' she said in a hurry

''hey, wait!'' Valkyrie ran after her

The girl was incredibly fast, Valkyrie pushed the air to make her speed up and she was next to the girl.

''what are you doing?''

''I'm trying to catch an elf! Their fast critters aren't they?''

''I dont know never seen one'' Valkyrie was slowing down

''Here''

The girl grabbed Valkyrie's hand, Valkyrie had never ran so fast in her life.

''found him!''

The girl jumped and sent shadows at the elf. She was a Necromancer. The elf staggered and fell to the ground; the girl picked it up and put it in a bag

''wow, I'm a necromancer too!''

''awesome! Never met one so young!'' she laughed ''eh! Where are my manners? I'm Darcie, Darcie Token, and you?''

''Valkyrie Cain''

''hiya! Nice to meet you, Um.. have you seen a guy about yay big'' she levelled him about 5ft 9m ''Black hair um he's a mortal, But yea..seen him?''

''Sorry, No I haven't''

''Ah well i'll find him, he's probably at home''

''who is he? A bad guy?''

''no no! He's my best friend''

''ah right, so why was you chasing an elf''

Darcie looked blank ''You know what, I don't even know...ah thats it, he stole my purse yesterday, that reminds me I need a place to stay...I'll stay at beths...no she's away for the week, ah this is stupid. I don't know anyone in Ireland!''

''you can stay at mine, I have a spare room, and we could practice out necromancy''

''really? You'd take me in?''

Valkyrie nodded and took her hand and began to run towards her house. She pushed against the air and she grabbed the windowsill. Darcie floated with her shadows up to the window and climbed in.

**Woo done, it may be a bit lazy, I'm tired what can I say -.- I'll try and do another chapter for the next two or three days :):) **


	2. Darcie

**Chapter two :D Umm i'm going to do this chapter about Darcie, her past etc... :)**

''ooh! Your apartment is so cosy'' Darcie smiled

''thanks, do you want anything to eat?''

''no, I'm fine...can I leave my..uhr my elf here?'' she asked pointing to the cupboard

''yea, if it's not going to run around''

Darcie laughed and tightened the knot on the bag and locked it in the cupboard. Valkyrie and Darcie sat on the couch

''So how long have you been a necromancer?'' Darcie asked

''well I haven't chosen it yet, I'm also studying to be an Elemental''

''oh right''

''Why did you choose Necromancy?''

''Well, I'm an Adept... I was always studying to be an adept I know quite a few skills like Symbols, Bone breaking and using spells like withstand but my older brother once killed a necromancer and had no need of use for its power, He's a Vampire so. And well It was a single glove and I tried it on, and I loved the feel of all that power rush into me, so I kept it and now I'm both''

''wow! I never knew you could be both''

''neither, but It might just be because my dad was an Adept and my mum was a Necromancer so''

''I guess it could work like that'' Valkyrie said ''So which one should I take?''

''well it's your choice I can't pick for you, But I guess Elementals are handy all the time because you have Earth if your ever in serious trouble. Water...Can water heal? I have no clue but yea''she laughed'' Air which is good for getting up on your window sill and fire...for some kick ass''

Valkyrie was laughing so much she couldn't breathe

''what?'' Darcie asked ''Is there something on my face? What did I do''

''never mind''

''which one do you like best?''

''well ive studied Elemental longer so its not as fun, but i'm still learning new tricks with necromancy so''

''I get you! i loved learning how to drain my powers into new objects''

''huh? Do what?''

''oh right, well remember the necromancer glove, I still have that and I always wear it. But if i go places like i dont know...somewhere mortal i have the power in me and if something happens i can touch something and it will hold my powers''

''wow, can you show me?''

''it took me years, and that was just to drain it, then it took me even longer to get it back!''

''okay okay, never mind'' Valkyrie laughed ''Anyways, you said you have a vampire brother, I know a few vampires; maybe I know him''

''Caelan, he might have changed his last name so I don't know what he goes by''

Valkyrie's eyes widened ''No way, you and Caelan are..related?''

''so you know him, how is he?''

''I'll call him, he'll come round'' Valkyrie reached for her phone but Darcie stopped her

''dont, not unless you want you house trashed''

''what?''

''well..me and Caelan, we don't really see eye-to-eye''

''why not?''

''Well, when he got bitten and he turned into an infected, I was going to kill him, I didn't want my brother an infected so he ran away; thinking he was unwanted. But I went looking for him''

''what's wrong with vampires? Why do you hate them?''

''It's not the vampires, it's the infected. Horrible little creatures.''

''sorry carry on''

''Yea so I went to find him, which I did. He had already turned into a vampire and I tried to apologise but he wouldn't let me. Then I almost got bitten, I didn't realise the time and how far I was away from home. Caelan killed the vampire. But he never really talks to me anymore; the only time I see him is when I'm hunting but then there is no time to talk''

''he's an outcast''

''what''

''it's against a vampires culture to kill another vampire, he's an outcast now. He told us that the vampire 'had it coming' he never mentioned a sister at all''

''he wouldn't, he hates me but Caelan's always been secretive. He didn't tell anyone about his bite, he didn't want anyone's help, he thinks he can do everything by himself.''

Valkyrie's phone vibrated and she looked at it and cursed

''what?''

''Hello?'' there was suddenly a hang up sound as soon as she out it to her ear

''who was that''

''well, we've sorta been on the phone to Caelan for the last 10 minutes and 34 seconds..''

''Damn!'' Darcie looked at Valkyrie ''Ive changed my mind get him round''

Valkyrie nodded and dialled his number and he answered...

**DUN DUN DUN ;D I love dramatic things :D review!**


	3. The Call

**This is going to be really short; it's the call chapter so nothing will happen really. Next chapter will be the meeting :D **

''what do you want?'' Caelan asked through the phone

Valkyrie looked at Darcie and shrugged in a what-to-say way.

''put it on speaker!'' Darcie whispered and Valkyrie nodded

''hello? What do you want?'' Caelan repeated

''how much did you hear?''

''a lot, I didn't know you was one to gossip Val?''

''I'm not, _were_ not Your my friend, you kept this from me''

''It's my business''

''I know but-''

''Don't talk to her like that! It's my business as well therefore I can tell anyone I wish''

''Joy the queen joins the party''

''Hey! Listen punk! I don't want any chit chat from you, I want to see you in person now!''

''Well I can't, I've locked up''

''You almost sound pleased'' Darcie laughed ''It's a good think Valkyrie knows where your _cage_ Is''

Darcie looked to her wondering if she did actually know and Valkyrie nodded.

''Fine, just dont be too long down here, you dont want to risk getting bitten if I'm locked up not being there to help you''

''I DIDNT NEED YOUR HELP''

''okay, next time I'll let you get bitten and transform into an infected... you wouldn't mind being a vampire but you'd never get there because of the infected stage''

''yea that is right, but you would go further if you remembered why I hate those animals''

''...''

''nothing to say now?..we'll meet you in a minute''

Darcie hung up and returned the phone to Valkyrie

''Is it far from here?''

''No, not at all. And we'll go faster with our shadows'' Valkyrie winked

Darcie and Valkyrie were swarmed with shadows

''Race ya'' Darcie asked

''lets go!'' Valkyrie smiled

''Wait! I dont know where I'm going, you go first!''

Valkyrie laughed and they were on their way..

**Very short :D but its i'ght! Cause there is going to be an argument or a fight...or both... I haven't decided... **


	4. Caelan

**Okay :D chapter 4... i think it is anyway :L i hope i haven't lost count already xP!**

It was pitched black, all Darcie and Valkyrie could see was the moon's reflection hitting the chains inside the cages. They stepped forward, letting their shadows fade and reached out in case a wall was in front of them.

''OW!'' there was a big bang as Darcie collapsed to the ground holding her foot.

''sh! What happened?''

''I stubbed my toe!''

''but you have boots on!''

''I know but the pain is still there!''

''okay, shh...you don't want people to hear-''

''too late'' A deep darkened voice appeared from a few metres in front

''Caelan? Is that you, we can't see anything''

''Caelan? Is that what you sound like? AHA YOU SOUND LIKE A RETARD!'' Darcie was once again on the floor for laughing

''shut up Darcie!''

''Too late'' Darcie was imitating Caelan's deep voice ''woo! Okay, okay I'm done''

''good''

''GOOD! AHAHHA!'' Darcie was wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes

Valkyrie placed her hand over Darcie's mouth and lit a flame from her palm

''do you want us to unlock it?''

''If you want, it's at your own risk; I don't trust myself like this so neither should you'

''But I do trust you Caelan'' Valkyrie was trying to unlock it with one hand as the other was still stopping Darcie's laughter outbursts ''There''

Caelan stepped out and showed Valkyrie a candle she could light, Valkyrie nodded and lit it.

''So, what did you two want...Oh my rudeness Val; Darcie what did _you_ want?''

Darcie gently removed Valkyrie's hand and spoke ''How rude, Cant I see my big brother?''

''no''

''my how you've grown'' Ignoring Caelan

''Seriously now, what do you want...I haven't got all day. Other Vampires will be coming and I can't be unlocked''

''well then we have to get you out of here then, Come on your coming with us'' Darcie pulled a cheeky grin, One Valkyrie had never seen

''Valkyrie is years younger than you; but she acts more mature than you''

''don't bring me into this Caelan'' Valkyrie said playing with a leaf while pushing against the air.

''sorry...aren't leaves a little light?''

''yea but I like them when they sway in the wind while falling''

Darcie looked at Caelan, at his face. It was full of innocence how he looked at Valkyrie...Darcie looked at an imaginary watch on her wrist and pulled Caelan even though he didn't move the slightest

''come on! Stop being a heavy weight''

''Get off Darcie. You're a lot weaker that I remember, or I have just got stronger than you''

''what...'' Darcie stopped trying to pull him ''You think your stronger?''

''I know''

''heh! Sure you are''

''I am!''

''Okay let's pretend you are stronger...I would still have more skills than your eyes could take''

''You have good agility sis...not skills though''

'' I have got skills, I don't see you running up walls or knowing the whole human bodies weaknesses..Aw your actually addressing me as your sister now; I'm touched''

''what can knowing the human body help if I'm not human right now...And that is why you haven't got skills''

''...damn I didn't think about that, Okay you and me, one-on-one...I won't use my necromancy if you promise not to bite'' Valkyrie looked over hearing 'one-on-one' _they're not going to fight? _Then she saw Darcie flash that cheeky grin again and Darcie continued ''Skill verses Strength?''

''its on!''

''aww guys please dont!'' But Valkyrie was too late as they already clashed together fists locking one another

Darcie was ducking and swaying away from each punch, she ducked and caught her brothers feet and he tumbled over. ''don't go easy on me now'' Darcie laughed And Caelan had no hesitation in getting up, he launched at her when she weren't expecting and she staggered back. She caught the fist just centre metres from her cheek and twisted his wrist inwards, he howled in pain but didn't fall back, he fought against her and won knocking her back. She launched and grabbed onto the roof, running as she heard her brothers heavy footsteps behind her. She froze and Caelan got confused and stopped as well, she turned to him and then back flipped to the ground floor again. Caelan jumped and landed looking for his sister; she attacked from behind and didn't even grunt in pain. She ran towards Valkyrie asking for a lift, without enthusiasm she pushed the air lifting Darcie to one of the tall, over towering tree's

''You're helping _her_'' Caelan asked struggling to get his breath.

''well do you want a lift?''

''no..?''

''then stop complaining''

Caelan waiting for any kind of sound, he knew his sister had amazing stealth but he expected a sound. He heard a quiet gasped which was then silent and the tree's moving.

''Valkyrie? Val where are you?''

Without a sound Darcie landed next to Caelan

''where is she?''

''I dont know''

''You idiot!'' Darcie began running with Caelan following

''How is this my fault?''

''Because you were there! You could have done something!'' She was turning corners sharply, like she was deliberately trying to loose Caelan

''How was I supposed to know?''

''I dont know...Animal Instinct?''

''Shut up Death Summoner''

''SO INSULTED I MAY CRY, you know why I became a necromancer!''

Caelan was quiet and just continued to follow

''do you even know where we're going?''

''why do you never reply when I mention that! When I mention Necromancy or Infected? Is there something on your mind? MAYBE SOMETHING YOU'VE FORGOTTON!''

''...I said do you even know where were going?''

''NO! I DONT!'' Darcie heard a cry for help only she could hear, she stopped running and Caelan ran back when he foind out she had completly stopped

''Go, find Valkyrie; I'll meet up with you in a bit''

''Darc?''

''Just go! Valkyrie is waiting''

Caelan ran and disappeared. Darcie turned back and headed for the cry of help. She followed the sounds with tears in her eyes, was she getting closer? She couldn't hear it anymore so she turned and walked back for Valkyrie..She heard it once more and she ran again but in the east direction. She didn't know where she was or what she could hear, She just knew it was important and she had to get there fast...that's what the sensitive's had told her anyway...

**I'm happy with that and I hope you are too :D not too long or short I hope, Thanks for reading and if you have time SUBSCRIBE, REVEIW ..i dont care just do one your happy with :D MY MINIONS :]**

'


	5. Sensitive's

**Welcome back my minion :] I'd love to have a minion army or something cool like a hamster army :D noo...hamster tribe..yea, lets just stick with army ^_^**

''It is a distressing future I see for you...are you sure you would like to know?'' an grey haired old woman said

''Yes, If I don't know how can I change it?'' Darcie asked

''Not all futures should be changed, If you know a secret of another it is best to keep to yourself and see what they do, not what they decide to change''

''But if it is distressing then I would want to know, otherwise I cannot prevent distress on others''

''You are wise, It only includes one other. One you have not yet met, One you are going to meet. Hold my hands''

Darcie held the sensitive's palms and she was almost in a trance then everything was blank and she was standing in a street full of mortals, she was pushed and shoved. She turned and everything went grey, ash was falling from the sky. She looked closer and saw a mansion on fire. She ran closer to it, and she saw the flames dancing from the windows. She heard cries for help, A man ran out holding a woman's hand, dragging her out of the blaze. They rushed away from the house just as sanctuary cleavers rushed towards. The cleavers were speaking to the couple. Darcie ran so she could hear.

''Your under arrest'' One of the Cleavers said through his helmet

The woman was pushing the cleavers off, hitting them with tears in her eyes. She looked at Darcie and ran towards her, leaving the cleavers and her seemed to be husband. She tightly grabbed at Darcie's shoulders, staring at her straight in the eyes

''dont let this happen to me, to you!'' she was beginning to fade, everything was ''Stop her-''

In a blur they were back in the old woman's living room.

''Her? Who is her?''

''I'm not sure, this is as far as my vision will go''

''the woman..was that me?''

''yes my dear''

''I.. i was _married?_''

''yes, ..an elemental''

''thanks, I'll see you soon. I need to know who s_he_ is''

Darcie awoke on the same floor she had passed out on. She banged both of her fists against her head

''damn, these voices need to go!''

she heard a wisp of wind and turned

''who's there?''

A blonde boy stepped from the bushes and looked at her

''sorry, I'm looking for someone. I thought she might have been here. Oh well, gotta keep looking''

Another wisp of wind and he was gone ''WAIT!'' Darcie then sighed

''yea?'' The blonde boy said from behind her as she jumped

''woah.. You're a teleporter?''

''the very last''

''who are you looking for? I might be able to help''

''My girlfriend, I was hoping to find Caelan, ask if he knew''

''Caelan..he's my br-...my friend, Well I know him''

''Oh do you know where he is?''

''He's looking for Valkyrie, but you don't know-''

''Valkyrie? Why what has happened?''

''we think she got kidnapped...why?''

''she's my girlfriend''

''really? Wow, didn't think you was her type''

''wait so who are you again?''

''Darcie Token, You?''

''Fletcher Renn'' They shook hands ''So do you know where they are?''

''I'd go to the factory a bit south from here...you know the one?''

''yea, hold on''

''wha-'' Fletcher grabbed her hand and they were in the factory

''I feel sick...''

''Sorry, so where are they?''

''One second.'' After two seconds Darcie reached out and Grabbed Caelan ''Found them yet?''

''Yea follow me'' They both ran with Fletcher struggling behind them. Darcie slowed down and grabbed his hand, Running faster to Caelan and grabbed his arm. They were all speeding towards a building. Darcie stopped just before the door then kicked it open to find a dozen unconscious men on the floor and Valkyrie sweating and panting for air. An ultra violet light flickered through Valkyrie's body and she was kicked and she stumbled, she couldn't fight anymore...

''what was that?'' Fletcher asked about flickered light

''I don't know but I'm going to find out'' Darcie ran and slide tackled the masked man who was just about to stab Valkyrie. Darcie sent shadows in all four corners of the room. They were crowding in on her. She spun and forcefully placed her palm on the concrete ground. Every angle had a shadow attacking, It was like a circle of darkness. If anyone tried to get through, they were dead.

''Caelan, Fletcher. Hold them off, My shadows can only take so much''

Caelan and Fletcher nodded and began to attack the men who were too afraid to go near the shadows. Darcie kneeled next to Valkyrie and saw a box-like symbol on her right inner forearm. She pressured it and she screeched in pain.

''sorry!'' Darcie said

Valkyrie tried to smile. Darcie tapped her collarbone and a green symbol appeared and she dragged it off her skin onto the ground. She took a small bag from her jean back pocket and emptied the contents, It was sand. She wrote 3 symbols on the sand and they activated. Blue, Black and Yellow being chased by the green from Darcie's collarbone symbol, together they made one complete symbol she placed it on her palm and tapped it twice. The colourful glow surrounded her hands. Darcie looked at Valkyrie ''This may sting a bit''

She placed her hand on her arm and Valkyrie cried in pain. Fletcher looked over at the girl he loved being in pain. He was going to teleport to her when he looked at the shadows, wondering if they could kill him if he tried to teleport. He looked again at the shadows

''the shadows are disappearing!''

Caelan and Darcie looked and they were disappearing fast

''Hurry up Darc!'' Caelan yelled while still fighting

''I'm trying'' Darcie pressured Valkyrie again and she screamed once more.

''Just a little longer Valkyrie, You won't feel a thing'' Darcie lied, It would either take another 10 minutes to fully heal or she would have to leave her in the more pain she had caused her, That's the way the symbols worked, More pain to get rid of the original pain. But this spell took a fair amount of time, time they didn't have, she wouldn't heal.

''Fletcher, as soon as the shadows disappear, Get Valkyrie and Caelan out of here!''

Fletcher was waiting for the shadows. Darcie drew them back and Fletcher grabbed Caelan and teleported to Valkyrie. _Help!_ The voices... they were back, calling her, she had no choice. Darcie ran for the exit.

''DARC! Get back! We can go!'' Caelan was yelling

''I'm fine! I'll meet you later!'' and Darcie turned as they had no choice but to teleport. They were on the roof, watching and waiting for Darcie to get to safety. But she didn't, they saw the men targeting her with guns and cross bows. She tried to run but they shot. She used her flexibility to hopefully dodge with her handsprings and somersaults but the arrows caught her arms which made her balance go and she was on the floor, surrounded, bleeding and with handcuffs around her wrists...

**Review :D minion -.- or hamster :D**


	6. Dylan

**Okayokay! Yeaa i know its been ages since ive reviewed BUT..yea thats right BUT my laptop charger broke so i had to wait for a new one...so yeh :D sorry bout that..**

The bag was removed from Darcie's head and she was pushed to the ground in a cold cell and they locked the door.

''HEY! MUSCLE MEN? CANT I GET THE CUFFS OFF?'' Darcie protested

''shut up!'' the men yelled back at her

Darcie sighed and finally noticed she weren't alone in the cell. There was a young man who looked about twenty to thirty with black hair as he had his head down.

''er...hi?'' Darcie said

After a long silence the man lifted his head and sighed ''hello''

He had a fine voice and Darcie looked at him

''whats up?''

''well...what do you think..were locked up''

''oh..yea um...what's your name''

He sighed and turned to her. He had dark green eyes and they were staring at her

''Dylan...you?''

''Hiya, I'm Darcie! Nice to meet ya''

''if only it was some place nice eh?''

Darcie laughed and stood up

''I gotta get out of here''

''no chance, ive been trying for days!''

''days? How long have you been in here?''

''about a week, not too long but long enough''

''then let's get out!'' Darcie paused...she noticed something about him, it was playing on her mind. She had no idea why but she needed to ask ''Hey...are you an elemental?''

''how did you know?''

''i dont know...i was just wondering, If your an elemental then obviously you can get out somehow!''

He also stood up and gazed through the cell bars ''i can't the cell isn't bound but my magic has...i dont know how to say it... its fading''

Darcie used her shadows through the cuffs and understood what he meant. Her magic did infact work, but it didn't have the same power it usually had.

''your..a necromancer?, thats your chosen disapline?''

''umm..well i can sorta do anything any adept can do, symbols, bone breaking et cet ra''

''pick locks?''

''yea!''

''then why are we still stood here?''

''oh yea!'' Darcie quickly turned to the cell door, it didn't have a lock...it didn't have anything. How did it lock?

''eh? Wheres the lock?''

''damn!''

Darcie kicked the bars with her boots, it dented it. She kept kicking, bending the metal.

''hey? Can you get through?''

''i think'' Dylan said trying to fit through the bent metal.

Dylan was now on the other side, he held Darcie as she climbed through. All of a sudden they both breathed in heavy. He helped Darcie remove the cuffs

''I think our magic is back to normal!''

Dylan lit a flame ''YES!''

They heard footsteps and Darcie grabbed his hand and ran. She didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to get out. They crossed two guards. The Guards quickly attacked but Dylan and Darcie were quicker. Darcie tapped her two index fingers together; the guard was lifted off the ground. With every movement of her finger the guard copied in the air, she smashed him into the walls and then onto the ground. He groaned then was silent. Dylan pushed the air, the guard was swooped off his feet and into the closest wall. He then burnt the guard with multiple flames flying off his hands. The guard screeched in pain and fled the room.

''we have to go before the other guards come looking for us, we won't stand a chance'' Dylan said

''Okay...I got it!''

Darcie summoned her shadows and took Dylans hand, they rose up and smashed through the glass window onto the mud outside. With no hesitation they ran, further and further into the dark. They stopped in the middle of a wood. Gasping for air, Dylan lit a flame and grabbed a few sticks to light into a fire.

''were staying here?'' Darcie asked

''were staying here.''

''what? They _will_ find us, do you know that?'' Darcie yelled ''There not dumb, they will know where we are. We need to keep going until we find somewhere secure!''

''fine then, if you really want then you can go''

''...fine! I will''

''go on then''

''But when your captured again I won't be there to help you!''

''you're still here''

''Stop it, stop being stupid, your not staying here! lets go now!''

''you start off all tough but you know you dont want to leave...you would have gone by now or is it because you don't want to leave me?''

Darcie slapped him

''you dont know me! You dont know what i want!''

''ow that hurt'' Dylan said rubbing his cheek

Darcie turned and crouched on the ground and picked up a leaf into her palm

''I just, I know when I'm not safe but when I was fighting with you and running away, I felt like nothing could hurt me...because you were there..''

''so is that why you're not leaving? Because I won't be with you''

''dont act all smug. It's not like i _like _you or anything, i dont even _know_ you. But I know that if I try and get out of here alone, I'll die.'' The leaf from her palm blew out with the wind and she watched it fly away

Dylan walked to her and offered his hand, she rejected and got up herself

''you don't have to do everything by yourself you know? I'm sure there are loads of people who want to help you, you just have to let them in''

''I dont need help, i'm fine on my own''

Dylan walked off ''so if i leave you wont mind-''

''wait!'' Darcie felt so weak ''please stay...''

''Kay!'' Dylan laughed

''dont act so smug!''

He grabbed her and kissed her. Darcie would have never thought of kissing someone she didn't even know, But she felt like she had known him forever. She weren't stiff in his arms, she was loose and following as he was in control. He lifted his head and broke the kiss. Now that Darcie was out of the trance of the kiss she realised what had just happened and slapped him again

''ive said it twice, now three times! Dont act so smug'' Darcie said wiping her lips and turning from him

''okay okay sorry...but why are you so independent?''

''is that always a bad thing?''

'' no, no but..''

''It's a long story''...

**I hope this is okay for everyone...its quite a lot happening in one chapter and im sorry for the ending with the 'its a long story' i really weren't sure what to put to end the chapter, in the next on you will find out why. xD**


	7. Independence

**I did this chapter in the same day so people wouldn't have to wait too long. Enjoy! ^^ **

''its a long story''

''And? what else is there to do?''

''Fine, just let me put some protection symbols up, i don't want to get sneak attacked''

Dylan watched as Darcie made tiny symbols which lit up in colours unimaginable as they were activated. _There beautiful...she's beautiful _

''done, if anyone tries to attack we will have some time to escape at least''

Dylan nodded and carried on to watch Darcie, she had hair like ebony, straightened just above her waist. Her light blue eyes stood out. Everything seemed so dark with Darcie, but one look in her eyes and you would think she is innocent, a normal girl who couldn't defend herself; who would always needed protecting.

''what are you looking at?''

''oh, nothing...so yea.. long story?''

Darcie sighed.

**-by the way! You dont HAVE to read this; i know its long, but this is pretty much Darcie's life story, so you can but you dont have to i'll note where to read it after if your not going to read it-**

''Well, my mother was a necromancer and my father an adept. My mum disappeared and my dad went to look for her. He told me and my older brother to stay in the house, where we were safe. I was way too naive and I didn't listen, so I went out, my brother and I fought. Him telling me to do as I was told, me protesting, saying I have a life I shouldn't be stuck inside all day-'' she took a sigh ''and he said, do as you want, If I was so grown up enough for people not to tell me what to do. I left and I found my dad half-dead. He told me that it was an infected who called himself Dusk. Raged, I was going to kill this 'Dusk' He said that there was no need for revenge as that is in an infected's nature to kill anything. And once it was a Vampire it would be able to control itself and live a regular life like anyone else. I Promised I weren't to harm Dusk and then my father died. I rushed home and told my brother and he has been trying to track Dusk ever since. My brother and I were having fights constantly, I told him my promise to our dad but he wouldn't listen, he said it weren't fair to let Dusk live after what he did. I found a vampire named Dusk and spoke to him, told him everything about my dad. He apologised. Dusk and I are... acquaintances, we talk, and we get along. Everything is in the past. My brother found out about Dusk and I and hated him even more, saying he was just going to kill me as well. I have no problem with Vampires, but I kill any infected I see without hesitation. Dusk and my brother had a fight, my brother was bit, turning into and infected. I stuck by my word and I was going to kill him. But when I found him he was already a vampire'' Dylan watched as Darcie's eyes could no longer stare him in the eye ''I tried to apologised he ignored me and I was almost bitten myself, my brother killed the vampire who attacked me and is now an outsider to all vampire. He might as well be dead, every vampire in the country wants him dead but they know they can't kill him or they will be an outsider themselves. My mum was killed by my brother when he was an infected, he hates himself. He gave me her glove which held her power in..'' she looked up at him

**-read from here!, kthanksbye!-**

''I know this may or may not answer your question, but this is my life story and everyone would have been fine without me'' her eyes began flooding and Dylan rushed to her and hugged her

''how? How is it your fault?'' he wiped her tears as they fell, one by one

''if i listened to my dad, i wouldn't have gone out; therefore not finding him, so i wouldn't have known about Dusk...so my brother wouldn't have known...he wouldn't have fought with Dusk, he wouldn't have gotten bitten!...''her voice softened ''and he wouldn't have killed my mum'' she cried ''Its all my fault, everyone is better without me so I stay out of the picture now, by myself. Now no one can get hurt except me''

Dylan didn't know how to respond, In a way he knew she was right, but she wasn't.

''If you get hurt, your brother will be hurt and anyone else who knows you. I'll be hurt''

Darcie looked up at him, she was still tucked into his arms, but she didn't care, she liked it. She kissed him, and she was in the lead this time. She put her tongue in and he did the same. He tasted her tears as they fell from her eyes but they carried on. It was the only good thing that has happened to her in a while; she has finally found someone to let in. From that moment she knew her independence had disappeared, she loved him. And she weren't alone anymore

**Its long or short, depending if you read that long paragraph ''/ so yea, im happy with that review! xD**


	8. Tanith and Sanguine

**Its been a while hasnt it?;) anyways, i have no news to say -.- normally i goon about things but yeh, i have NOTHING to say D:**

Darcie nudged as she awoke, she yawned and sat up from Dylan's arms. She heard a movement in the bushes behind her. Darcie kept still, pretending she hadn't heard, keeping her ears open. The same sound happened again, it was louder; It was closer. Darcie slowly slumped back into Dylans arms to pretend to be asleep. She faced him and placed pressure behind his ear and his eyes opened.

''ow-''

''SH...Something is here''

''what is it?''

''i dont know, attack on three yeh?''

Dylan nodded and waited for the countdown

''..''Darcie waited for the timing ''...three!''

Darcie released her shadows and commanded them to chase the intruder. Dylan circled himself and Darcie in a flame, anything that attempted to get close would incinerate. They heard a scream and Darcie saw her shadows returning. They returned into her glove and a girl fell.

''Good boys'' Darcie said, praising her magic

The girl stood, it was Valkyrie

''hey, thanks a lot? I really appreciate it. I was helping you, there were reports of an escape so we came to help you, AND YOU ATTACK US?''

''us? we? Who else is here?''

''Oh, Caelan''

Darcie's face dropped then returned with a giant grin when Caelan walked up to her

''ey'up chuck!'' she joked ''You love me dont you'' she winked

''no, i hate you''

''you act like you hate me, BUT you love me really''

''I only helped Valkyrie, because for some reason she likes you...whos this?''

''mm? Oh, this is Dylan, I escaped with him''

''oh really?...what is he?''

''and elemental. AND DONT TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT''

Caelan walked up to Dylan and thought to himself

''nice to meet you'' Dylan said placing out his hand

''eh?oh yeh...you too'' he shook his hand and whispered in his ear ''Keep Darcie safe, i know you two are...together''

''were not 'together'''

''you were sleeping together''

''yeh, but that dont mean were an item''

''...well just...look after her anyways''

Dylan nodded and looked back at Darcie who was chatting to Valkyrie

''Wheres..that teleporter guy...Fle..Fletcher?''

''uhr,he was here a second ago-''

''IM BACK, I GOT US FISH AND CHIPS! From LONDON'' Fletcher appeared

''so thoughtful'' Valkyrie said sarcastically

''IM FROM LONDON!'' Darcie yelled

''SAME''

''SAME!''

''you just said that'' Valkyrie mentioned

Dylan and Caelan joined the group and they ate the chips with no complaints.

''where to now?'' Darcie asked

''how about Japan? They do good sushi right?'' Fletcher asked

''Thats where its from, idiot'' Caelan answered

''I'm not talking about food, I'm talking about the idiots who attacked us then kidnapped me! Can we kill them?''

''Sure we can!'' A voice yelled

Valkyrie hesitated to turn around and when she did she smiled ''Tanith!''

''hey'' she winked, even though it was a remnant, it had her memories. Valkyrie thought it was weird having a remnant friend, but even weirder not having someone like Tanith around so she accepted the remnant

''Whatta' bout me?''

''ugh, hey sanguine''

He smirked and waved to the gang.

Darcie and Dylan didn't know who anyone was so they stayed quiet and whispered to each other

''Who are they?'' Dylan was trying to be quiet

''how am i supposed to know?...that guy, he's weird looking...where are his eyes?''

''...just act normal''

''..uh..how?''

''talk in another language..''

''annyong haseyo! '' When Darcie noticed all confused eyes on her she froze ''...umm''

''was that Korean?'' she heard Tanith whisper to Valkyrie

''...maybe i should try Japanese-''

''I was thinking more of a made up language...'' Dylan said

''oh...one minute'' she tried to think ''Biabim, juak luk, sanaka, uhr...messa ki, oh ma guus, ehnee for chuss..DONKEY''

''donkey?''

''it means bye in my language''

''so immature''

''you told me to!''

''i was joking!''

''let's just wait to be introduced...''

Moments passed then finally Valkyrie introduced the couple to the other couple.

''Darcie Token, nice to meet ya!'' she nodded to Tanith and Sanguine.

''I'm Tanith and this is Billy-ray''

''hey, i'm Dylan'' Dylan said from the background

''woo!'' Tanith said ''the gangs all together, time for some butt kicking!''

**The ending is a little lazy because its 2:19 am:L i should be asleep... oh well.. review;) OH 2:20am! xD**


End file.
